1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the detection of an angular speed of a moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional angular velocity sensor for the detection of the angular velocity utilizes a gyro, for example, a mechanical yaw rate gyro. In this known type of angular velocity detection device, an angular velocity is detected by a force applied to an object in a rotating coordinate system, and is used for a control of an attitude of a airplane or a navigational aid for an automobile.
The utilization of the gyro, however, always necessitates a rotating object for detecting an angular velocity. When a rotating member and an electric rotating motor and the like connected therewith are housed in a casing, such a rotating member and motor may be in contact with the casing because they are mounted on a gimbal. Thus a frictional force is generated which results in a reduction of the precision of a detection of the angular velocity.